


29. Ice monster/abominable snow man.

by LenaLawlipop



Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [29]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: POV Roach (The Witcher), Roach Has the Brain Cell (The Witcher), Tumblr Prompt, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: Winter prompts fromthis postRoach had heard the stories from Jaskier, so she knew better than to trust them. Still. Her ears perked up when the little human asked Geralt about the abominable snow man.
Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040006
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	29. Ice monster/abominable snow man.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a super soft spot for Geralt being good with kids and I'm a bit angry that the books establish on the first chapter that children are scared of Witchers :c

Roach had heard the stories from Jaskier, so she knew better than to trust them. Still. Her ears perked up when the little human asked Geralt about the abominable snow man.

Jaskier stopped as well, fingers still curled in the chord he’d been strumming on his lute, and looked up at Geralt, waiting for his answer. Apparently, he knew better than to answer a question about monsters when Geralt was around and was a better source of information. Roach approved.

Geralt had been startled when the child had approached them, but he seemed perfectly relaxed now, as he knelt closer to her and smiled gently.

“There are many monsters in the mountains, but there is not such a thing as an abominable snow man,” he promised her. She simply looked at him with huge eyes. “Besides, in this mountain live the Witchers of Kaer Morhen. Do you know what we do?” he asked her. She shook her head, raising a hand to suck on a dirty thumb. Geralt pried it from her mouth gently, distracting her as he wiped the dirt with his sleeve. “We fight the bad monsters, little one. We live in the mountain during the winter, and we’ll keep you safe from them.”

“Even from the abominable snow man that isn’t true?”

“Of course,” Geralt nodded. “Even that one.”

“Okay!”

Roach liked the children much better than the adults most of the time, but especially when they managed to put a smile on her Witcher’s face. Kids used to be afraid of him, years back, but ever since meeting Jaskier, children had been the first to change their minds about the Witcher.

“So… no abominable snow man, huh? I wonder what Vesimir will think of you ruining his reputation as an old grumpy Witcher, Geralt,” Jaskier teased as they watched the kid run back her parents.

Geralt groaned, rolling his eyes and turning to Roach. She huffed. Back to normal it was, then.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated!
> 
> If you’d like to create related content based on my fic, please visit my profile for my blanket permission statement!
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
